Whispers of Eternity
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: Some wonderful fluff between Chuck and Blair on a special day. Summary sucks, but the story's waayyy better, I swear! ONESHOT.


**A/N: **This is a very short, very random something that I literally thought of two seconds ago. It doesn't take place in any particular spot, and doesn't really follow a storyline, hehe. I'm hoping that people will enjoy... if not, well still review please?

**Thanks, Michelle. Really, need I say more?**

P.S.: Gossip Girl is not something that I own. I may dream about it every night and think and obsess about it more than most people, but yet it isn't mine. There's something wrong with that, dammit!

_Whispers of Eternity_

As they two-stepped across the floor, Blair made a mental note to have this song played whenever possible. It would be so memorable for both of them; it already was. Even with her rounding belly protruding and touching his slim torso, it was still meaningful.

Sure, they were only twenty-six. Of course the couple hadn't seen each other in three years and one night of passionate lovemaking had led to their current situation. But, as had been said once upon a time, neither would change the way that they were. It was what made them who they were; Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. It was just implied that they be together, married, with dozens of children.

And she had no objection to that whatsoever. The night that she had turned seventeen, she realized that he was her fairytale. The moment she saw the look in Nate's eyes as he gave her his mother's ring, she knew that the Archibald name was not in her future. But, when Chuck had done nothing but be sweet and completely un-Devil-like, she couldn't help but fall for him. Blair fell fast and hard, and she liked to think that he did the same.

Sometimes she even wondered if they had always been meant for each other. As if they were parts of a puzzle that took forever to be clicked together. Even when she was young, Blair often preferred to play with Chuck. He was always most like her; he was closer to her personality than Serena at the time, that was for sure. They always made machinations together of how to take down the whole city of Barbies that her mother had just bought for her the other day.

They had always been made for one another. The couple just fit and though it had taken them years to find out that this fact was one of truth, the duo had, and that was all that mattered.

It was now _'maybe sometime in the future'_ and she was glad that she had waited. She was happy that she had mustered up all her patience and trusted that they would be together one day.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered hotly against her ear. She thought about how everyone in the audience who was watching the bride and groom's first dance would wonder what words they were speaking to one another.

Chuck's arm slid up her spine, his fingers curling slightly to make her shiver, and back down to alert her that he was still awaiting an answer. Said shiver happened, and Blair was brought back to Earth as his hands splayed on her hips again.

"Thinking," she murmured gently, rubbing her abdomen gently against his as they swayed peacefully. The song was lulling her to sleep; being in her eighth month and all, she had been finding it easier and easier to fall asleep in the strangest of places.

"About?" Chuck breathed on her lips and kissed her, his tongue gracing the edge of her gums and circling up to the inside of her cheek.

"Us," she whispered once her breath was regained as well as her strength.

"Well, that's a good topic to be thinking about," his arms settled more comfortably around her and tightened a little as the song changed and more people filtered onto the dance-floor. First dance: _check._

"Not necessarily; I could be thinking bad things," Blair said softly with a smirk.

"One can only hope," he whispered and returned her smirk.

"Chuck?" Blair whispered into his neck, her eyes falling closed a little bit as they started to sway slowly back and forth. He was going to make her fall asleep; though, she wasn't so sure that would be a bad thing.

"Blair?" he mimicked and smoothed her hair down as he looked in her face. She smiled as his eyes scanned hers with an obviously fond attitude.

"I'm glad we did this," Blair murmured as she felt herself drifting into sleep.

The last thing she felt was Chuck picking her up. Then she felt herself being carried and after that, the softness of her bed lay beneath her. She was so comfortable... he always knew how to make her comfortable.

Being carried over the threshold: _check._

If that old saying was true and the first day indicated what the rest of their lives would be like, then they truly would last forever. Though the whole pregnancy thing... that couldn't be forever. Even Chuck and Blair weren't capable of handling one hundred little munchkins running around and screaming.

This was for eternity; it was set in stone that they would last evermore.

**A/N:** Alright, there's some fluff! I actually sort of want to write another chapter to Brightness now... I think I may have it up tomorrow :). You're welcome... now, if you want that to be updated, you better review THIS. Not that I'd like dangle that in fron of you and then snatch it away or anything... *grins evilly*


End file.
